Christmas Gifts
by PSsisndjifmdks
Summary: "I heard you got a gift from Santa Claus." Troy said before winking. Gabriella hates Christmas. And well, when she starts to receive gifts from someone whom to her is unknown, she might just love Christmas even more. One-Shot. T&G.


**Christmas Gifts  
**

It was the last day before Christmas vacation arrives and she's having a trouble in accepting the fact that Christmas is indeed coming. Yes, it is absolutely the oldest Christmas twist in the world. Gabriella Montez simply hates Christmas and it is hers to keep. No one knows why...

Utter another word from Ms. Darbus and the whole class is down into the desks of the homeroom. But Gabriella here is trying to pay attention. Well, unlike everyone, she isn't very excited about Christmas. Of course, everyone is excited (well, except for her) because of the gifts and parties being held in different house and venues. Gabriella could care less.

As the bell goes off, the students sat up and packed their things up before leaving the room. "Happy Holidays," Ms. Darbus greeted as she watch the students walk out of the door. Mostly of the Wildcat's Senior team were too sleepy to listen in Ms. Darbus' discussion which leaves them to spend free period on detention.

Gabriella grabbed her books up and looked over to her sleeping seatmate, Jason Cross. She walked up to him and slightly shook him. "Jason?" Jason sat up, rubbing his eyes before stretching his arms and back. "It's time for Physics." Jason got up as Gabriella walked out of the homeroom. Ms. Darbus was nowhere to be found since she just went out of the homeroom after the students filled out the hallways. Gabriella tries to maintain that smile on her face but deep inside everyone knows that she never wanted this one week to end just to keep Christmas from coming. You could say she acting like a little Grinch but she could care less.

She arrived for her locker and opened it up. She instantly grabbed her books and her other necessities before closing her locker. She realized someone was standing behind her locker door when it was still opened. It was Troy Bolton, the basketball captain and her worst enemy. "Good morning, Montez." He greeted as he forms a smirk on his face.

"Not a good morning if it comes from an asshole like you." Gabriella gritted as she went on her way to the Physics Laboratory room.

"Ooh," Troy Bolton scooted in front of her and walked backwards, "Don't be too tough, Montez. It doesn't look good on you." Then, he runs away from her. Gabriella could tell he is pissing her even more. He already done that the first time this morning when he purposely threw his orange ball on her lunch, devastating her lunch and her mood. Then, he keeps to pissing her about this Christmas holiday which is the topic she really hates.

She arrived in her table beside her best friends, Taylor and Sharpay. She dropped her book loudly and sat in the stool standing behind her. "Watch with the annoyed attitude, Gabs." Sharpay warned as she lined her eyeliner in her lids. Taylor looked over to her best friend and found her mocking in her seat.

"What's the problem, Gabs?" Taylor asked putting her hand in Gabriella's elbows.

"What else?" Sharpay asked looking at herself in her mirror. Then, she closed it before turning to her best friends. "She was pissed off again by baby boy Troy Bolton." Sharpay giggled causing Gabriella to hit her in her arm. Sharpay rubbed the sore spot that Gabriella hit hardly.

"It was true," Sharpay added and just shook her head before turning to her things. Then, before Taylor could speak, Mr. Harris came up in his center stage and began discussing a few lessons. The whole class were now ready to fall into their desks because of the boredom inside the room. Gabriella and Taylor, however, tried to keep their minds in the lesson while Sharpay was silently drifting off in her desk.

As the discussions become more boring, someone interrupted the class. Mr. Harris just allowed Santa Claus to give his gifts to the students. He began reading the messages and the students were very excited about their gifts.

"And to Miss Sharpay Evans," Santa Claus said. Sharpay squealed, clapping her hands, and waiting for the message. "Happy Christmas, sis. Please remember I love you and take care always. Love, Ryan." Santa Claus continued and he handed the gift to Sharpay. Sharpay grabbed it and continued squealing.

"Isn't it sweet?" Gabriella asked, "What a loving brother."

"And lastly to Gabriella Montez." Santa Claus said and looked around, "Is there a Gabriella Montez here?" Gabriella sat up in too much shock. She gave her friends an annoying look before getting the gift.

"There, you go. Goodbye kids!" Santa Claus said and went out of the room. Gabriella sat down in her common seat, staring at the wrapped gift in her hands. Everyone was looking at her because they all know how she hates Christmas and how she is gonna kill the person who gave her a gift.

Gabriella opened the envelope and reads the message._ Happy Christmas_, nothing else. Gabriella gritted her teeth and threw the box into the trashcan under her seat. "Hey!" Taylor protested, picking up the box again and handing to it Gabriella, "You were supposed to be grateful someone is trying to remind you what Christmas is." Taylor explained but that doesn't change Gabriella's face.

"Oh, come on, Gabi." Sharpay said and gestured her hand over Gabriella's before continuing, "Taylor's right. It doesn't mean that because you lost your big black piano is your gonna pout there forever and hate Christmas eternally." Gabriella gave her best friend a stern look and Sharpay continued, "Yeah, I know that piano is important but you at least have to hear this giver's side. I mean, listen to her or him why he or she gave you a gift." Taylor nodded her head in agreement.

Gabriella couldn't argue anymore. She knew her best friends were right. Gabriella's love for Christmas died once her piano was sold. But that wasn't really the reason. There was something more and it was for her to tell.

"Okay, I'll just get over it this time and find out who the hell gave me a gift before vacation comes." Gabriella said as her friend squeal excitedly.

* * *

She was walking down the halls to her locker when she found a familiar guy standing beside her locker. It was none other than, Troy Bolton, the basketball geek. She puts her books above her locker before opening her locker, completely ignoring him.

"Oh, hey, sunshine." Troy greeted as a smirk formed in his face.

"Don't hey me." Gabriella snapped without turning her eyes to him. He moved away a little bit before continuing, "I heard you got a gift from Santa Claus." Troy said before winking. Gabriella's moves became slow at that sound of that. She gave him a stern look with her teeth biting her lower lip.

"And it is better than you stalking me around!" Gabriella snapped at him, shutting her locker and walking away. She continued walking down the halls with confidence in her face but deep inside, annoyance in her heart.

She arrived in the crowded cafeteria and found her best friends sitting in the middle table with her other colleagues. She walked to them and sat in between Kelsi and Sharpay. "Hey, guys." Gabriella greeted as she tried to put up a smile on her face.

"Hey, sweet pea." Kelsi said and smiled at her friend, "We heard about the gift." Gabriella knew who would spread it and it was Sharpay. She gave Sharpay a death glare and Sharpay apologized.

"Have you opened it yet?" Martha asked as she looked around the table. Gabriella shook her head and the girls smiled around, "Why don't you open it now and we could what's inside?" Taylor asked.

"Ooh, Gabi, don't tell us you'll wait for Christmas to open it." Sharpay teased.

"Uh, of course not." Gabriella stuttered as she grabbed the gift from her bag. She began unwrapping it and opening the box. Her eyes saw a small white bear with something written in its belly. _Gabriella_, her name. Her friends began pissing her off with their _awes and oohs._ "I suppose the person is a boy." Sharpay said and Gabriella knew about this.

"Did you know something?" Gabriella asked sarcastically.

"No, of course not." Sharpay said and smiled. But as her friends finish their foods, Gabriella couldn't keep that very little smile in her face. It was really, really sweet for that person or _guy_ to give her a teddy bear with her name stitched in it.

But honestly, Gabriella was clueless about this guy that was giving her gifts for Christmas. She couldn't think of the guys she dated because they were jerks and they wouldn't do things like these to her. Well, she wanted to know before vacation comes or she'll be doomed thinking about this person all vacation.

* * *

It's the end of the day and Gabriella stayed in detention for half an hour because she wasn't focusing on lessons because of this mysterious gift giver. However, her mind was still blown with that guy.

Walking in the empty halls of East High, she looked at the clock hanged in the wall and found it is already four in the afternoon. She arrived in her locker and opened it up. She saw a white rose fell from inside her locker and picked it up. There was another envelope tied in a ribbon along with the rose. She read the message hidden inside the rose.

It says, _Happy Christmas_, again. She stared at the rose and smiled. Was this guy really serious about her? Why would he give gifts to her if he doesn't like her? Maybe, he could but why rose? Does he likes her for something?

As she was walking in the streets, her bag was slung around her shoulder and the rose was still in her hand. She dialed Taylor's number and waited for her to answer. "Tay," Gabriella said and focused on her way to the coffee shop, "I received another gift."

_"Really?"_ Taylor asked,_ "From the same guy?"_

"I suppose," Gabriella answered and entered the cafe, "It was a white rose."

_"Awe,"_ Taylor said excitedly, _"Isn't that sweet?"_

"Yeah, but why?" Gabriella asked her best friend as she sits in an empty table and a waiter came to ask her order. She waved her hand as no and the waiter scooted away from her. _"Maybe he likes you... or asking you on a date?"_

"But why can't he just ask me personally?" Gabriella asked.

_"I don't know but,"_ Taylor replied, _"he might be just starting it. I mean, you don't know what he's planning but I can tell you, he likes you very much. A white rose symbolizes purity and love and he might really like you."_

"I don't know, Tay." Gabriella said, sounding so unsure, "But I don't want to spend the vacation thinking about this guy."

_"Don't worry, you'll get him."_ Taylor said, _"Gabriella, I'll talk to you later. Bye."_ Then, she hung up. Gabriella fished her phone inside her pockets and called for the waiter.

"What would you like to order, miss?" The waiter asked and Gabriella looked up at him.

"Cappuccino please." Gabriella answered and the waiter walked away without another word. Gabriella kept on waiting for her drink. She looked around and people were finishing their drinks, using laptops, even chatting with their peers. However, Gabriella felt so alone today. Taylor was resting after suffering in a mild headache. Kelsi was composing a song for the coming Spring Musical. Sharpay was in the parlor, having a mani-pedicure. And Martha was in her dance classes.

Her eyes darter into someone so familiar. How could he been here? Is he stalking her until here? Then, he was walking towards her.

"Hey, Montez, nice to see you in here." Troy greeted her. She huffed as she looks up at him.

"Are you stalking me?" Gabriella asked, forcing a smile on her face.

"Hey, Troy. Serve these orders now!" A bald man yelled at him causing Troy to look back and reply, "I'll be right there." Then, he turned to Gabriella again. He winked an eye at her and she huffed at him.

"So you're a waiter in here?" Gabriella asked.

"Yeah, is something wrong with that?" Troy replied as she made his way to the counter. He lifted the tray of drinks in his hands and delivered it in the customers. Then, he arrived back in Gabriella and served her Cappuccino drink. They didn't uttered a word nor looked at each other. It was empty... Then, he walked away continued serving the drinks.

Gabriella lifted her cup and found a sticky note on her cup. It has a drawing of a smiling face and another _Happy Christmas_. Gabriella turned her head up and she didn't found Troy Bolton. She got up and looked around but she still doesn't see him. He was gone like a blink of an eye. Maybe he is the guy sending her gifts... _It was a big possibility_, Gabriella thought, _it could be him_.

She walked into the counter and the bald man was standing in front of the cashier. "May I speak to Troy?" Gabriella asked and the bald man looked up at her with a big grin in his face. He has his teeth crooked and his face freckled.

"He just logged out a few minutes ago, after serving the cups. He said he has his practice." The bald man said and Gabriella slightly nodded. Well, now, she knew that it was him.

Why hasn't she thought about him? Because it was her enemy or rival? Couldn't it be possible?

* * *

"Taylor, it was him." Gabriella said pacing back and forth in her room with a phone in between her hand and ear. Her heart was racing at the fact knowing it was him. She hadn't got any evidences but at sticky note in her cup had already proved her that he was the one who gave her a bear with her name stitched in it and a fresh white rose.

_"It was who?"_ Taylor asked on the other line. Gabriella sat in the edge of her bed and sighed.

"Troy Bolton is the one giving me gifts. The teddy bear and the white rose!" Gabriella said and stared at herself in front of the mirror attached in the vanity mirror.

_"Are you sure about this, Gabi?"_ Taylor asked surely.

"I am, Tay." Gabriella answered, "When I came by in the nearest coffee shop just across the campus, I found him and he served me my Cappuccino with a sticky note in it." Gabriella explained.

_"But have you got any other evidences?"_ Taylor asked.

"No, but I am confident, Taylor. I know it is him. The sticky note states another Happy Christmas. Do think it isn't enough?" Gabriella said, pacing back and forth again in her room.

_"I don't know, Gabi. But you have to think harder about this or at least talk to him."_ Taylor said and Gabriella knew her friend is right. She must talk to him right away to clear things up.

"All right, Tay. I'll see you tomorrow." Gabriella said and hung up. She threw her phone back in her bed and continued wringing her fingers together while pacing back and forth. She looked around and founded her coat in the rack.

She walked and grabbed her coat from the rack and pulled it on her arms and shoulders. She grabbed her phone once more and walked out of her door. She clutched her phone in her between her left hand and the other was tugged inside her coat pocket.

The snow began falling down in her head and her feet continued facing back and forth in the streets. She turned into a corner after walking for at least seven minutes now.

She stood in the front door of an unfamiliar house. There was no car in the garage and the house was dark. But there was a light in the room in the second floor. She slightly knocks into the door and realized that there was a doorbell on the wall. "You might want to use the doorbell," she heard someone mutter behind the door.

Then, the door opened revealing a shirtless Troy Bolton. She opened her mouth to say but he just stood there waiting for her to speak. "Uh, hi." Gabriella stuttered as she couldn't help but scan her eyes in his body. "I-I w-was just w-wondering if we c-could talk?" Gabriella asked. Her voice trailed off as he opened the door wider.

"Of course," He said with his eyes away from her. She entered and he made his way into the backyard. She followed him into the background, breathing hard.

She figured he was practicing basketball when at this cold night around eight in the evening when she arrived. She could tell he was pretty hot, shooting the ball in the ring. She stood up and swallowed before speaking. "I-I figured..." She stopped when he looked at her with his hands continue to dribble the orange ball in his hands.

"I-I figured y-you were the o-one sending me g-gifts." She stuttered and swallowed again in nervousness.

"So, you know." Troy said and shoots again in the ring.

"Why?" Gabriella asked taking a few steps forward. Troy shoots again but misses and the orange ball hits the ring. The ball bounces back and it hit Gabriella in the head. She was out of balanced and she would nearly fell into the grasses but a hand pulled her back up. She just realized it was Troy Bolton who pulled her.

She was staring in his bright blue eyes and he was staring back. Her body was so close against him and her hand was touching his skin. Guess what? It was his chest... She pulled away quickly and hanged the strands of hair in her ears. She couldn't look straight in his eyes due to the sparks they're feeling.

"I am sorry, I didn't mean to-" Gabriella stopped and looked at him, "Uh, you don't have to tell why you are sending me-" She knew it was wrong but it was real. Troy Bolton just pulled her close to him again and his lips crashes hard on hers. He began moving his lips across her own while she was tempted to kiss him back. They were enemies but why is he kissing her? Is he really feeling something towards her?

She pulled away as her heart pacing after all. Her breathing was catchy and she doesn't know what to feel. She looked over to him before running away. She opened the backyard door and then to the front door and began running away back to her home.

She entered her bedroom and began pacing back and forth in her room. She doesn't even know how come she kissed him back. The fact that he was a better kisser than anyone else was normal for any girls in East High that he had dated but he was the one who kissed Gabriella affectionately was totally absurd.

"Are you insane, Gabriella Montez? Why did you kissed him back?" Gabriella asks herself, continuously pacing in her carpeted floor, "You should have pulled away before he could deepen it but what have you done? You just deepened it yourself... How absurd of you, Gabriella." She scolded herself as she continued pacing around.

She grabbed her phone and dialed Taylor's number. It rung and she waited for her best friend to answer. "Hello?" Gabriella asked, "Taylor, I think I'm dying right now." She added, trying to catch her breath like she had been running for a thousand miles now.

_"Huh? Why did you say that?"_ Taylor muttered like something is in her mouth.

"Are you eating?" Gabriella asked.

_"Unfortunately, yes."_ Taylor muttered and she swallowed.

"Well, I was like in a death pit, right now." Gabriella started and she tried to think of how she'll explain it to her again, "It was the worst experience... Oh no, I mean, best experience or worst! I don't know..."

_"Just tell me!"_ Taylor scolded causing Gabriella to panic a little bit.

"I've kissed Troy Bolton." Then, Gabriella heard Taylor coughing over the line. "Tay, are you fine?" Gabriella reassured.

_"Wait, you've kissed Troy Bolton? As in the lunkhead basketball geek?"_ Taylor asked.

"Yes and I'm totally freaking out," Gabriella said rolling her eyes over.

_"But, how?"_ Taylor asked.

"I followed what you said. Talk to him and so I did. Then, he just pulled me into a kiss." Gabriella explained, totally panicking.

_"Did you kissed back?"_ Taylor asked, sounding so excited.

"Well... sort of..." Gabriella stuttered, "Don't change the subject, Taylor McKessie."

_"I am not!"_ Taylor protested but Gabriella fought back.

"Never mind, Taylor." Gabriella said and sighed, "Could you just help me with my problem?"

_"Hang on, Gabi. I'll contact Sharpay."_ Taylor said but Gabriella interrupted her.

"No, no, no, no, no! Please, no, Taylor. She's just gonna laugh at me. And I need her advice, I want yours." Gabriella said.

_"Fine, but you have to think about it. You might like him, as well, but he might be just playing on you."_ Taylor said and she sighed, _"But at the same time, he could be serious about you. Maybe he likes you secretly..."_

"Thanks, Taylor. Thank you so much," Gabriella said and hung up. She sat in her bed and the thought about him liking her couldn't leave her mind alone.

* * *

It has been the whole week of thinking about him liking her. Sharpay couldn't stop talking about him and Gabriella being together and that they would make a very cute couple which is very unusual to Gabriella. Martha and Kelsi wouldn't stop bugging Gabriella about how does it feel to kiss Troy Bolton. And Taylor wouldn't stop giving crazy advices to Gabriella that makes her mind go whack.

But now, people were all busy in preparing for the arriving of midnight of Christmas. Yes, it is twenty-fourth December and Gabriella's mom is staying the whole night in the hospital. Her mother is the head nurse in the general hospital in Albuquerque and she's working almost all day for the needs of her daughter.

Taylor sits beside Gabriella and Kelsi in Gabriella's couch with a gallon of ice cream in their hands and a movie played on the big TV in Gabriella's living room. "Awe, she should have followed him." Kelsi said when the girl in the movie ignored her boyfriend, "But at least, when she ignored him, she did the right thing. He cheated on her!" Kelsi added causing both of the girls to look at her.

"What?" Kelsi asked, stuffing another scoop of strawberry ice cream in her mouth.

"Just shut it." Taylor said before focusing on the movie again.

"Guys," Gabriella called causing her two friends to look at her, "Do you think I should talk to Troy again?" Kelsi and Taylor exchanged similar glances and nodded their head after they turned their heads to Gabriella.

"Yes." Kelsi answered, "I know he likes you."

"How?" Taylor asked as she turned to Kelsi, "Are you some kind of a psychic?"

"Nope," Kelsi said, "But yesterday, I went into the cafe but he is distant. He wasn't like that for the past months. He has been really talking to me easily but now, he's like ignoring me. I kept thinking that he might be affected of you ignorance, Gabriella." Kelsi added.

"I don't know." Gabriella said, keeping her eyes in her fingers.

"You have to try. It wouldn't hurt if you did and It doesn't mean that if your dad died in Christmas, you'll have to hate it." Taylor convinces and Kelsi kept nodding her head, "You love playing piano, Gabriella, we know you do. But your dad died in an accident not on purpose. I know you were expecting to play piano that night with your dad but it doesn't mean you have to hate it. Your father would love to see you enjoy Christmas again, Gabriella. He would love to see you..."

"But, my mom... I also lost her because she's been working all day and we just speak on notes or calls because we lost dad." Gabriella replied as tears began to fall again.

"Gabriella, as for your mom, we'll get back to that." Kelsi said and narrowed her eyes with a smile on her face.

"Now, all you have to do is talk to Troy. He could be the one that you've been expecting... that one that could remind you what is Christmas." Taylor convinces as Kelsi kept her head nodding.

"Really?" Gabriella asked and her two friends nodded her head. She got up and walked towards her coat that was hanging in her rack. She pulled it in and a bonnet in her head. "I'll go and try to clear things out." Gabriella said before walking out of her door.

She runs into the streets and sees some people preparing for Christmas and greeting visitors for Christmas. Then, a few more blocks, she arrived in front of the Bolton residence. She stood in the front porch and found the doorbell but instead knocked. She turned around and tried to think of the things she will say to Troy. She heard the door open and she spun around.

She found a woman standing the same as her and with a smile on her face. "Hi, I suppose you're Mrs. Bolton?" She nodded her head once and Gabriella continued. "Can I speak to Troy?" Gabriella asked.

"Oh I'm sorry, but he's not here. He's in the cafe, taking his last minute work before midnight." Mrs. Bolton said.

"Okay, have a Merry Christmas, Mrs. Bolton." Gabriella said even though she hates Christmas but it was hard for her to admit that she's melting again to love Christmas once more... for her father and for everyone.

She arrived in front of the cafe and the decorations were really delightful. She entered the cafe once and found lots of people inside the cafe. Then, Troy Bolton catches her eyes when he was pacing around, serving the orders to the customers. He was so busy and she couldn't catch his attention. A waiter walked to her to guide her to a table. "There's a table, miss." He said.

"Uh, no. I'm not staying." Gabriella said and followed Troy Bolton as he pace around the cafe with a round tray in his hand and a white apron around his waist. Then, he passed by her without even noticing her. He stopped when he found someone familiar standing in the side. He turned to see Gabriella standing there. "What are you doing here?" Troy asked her as he lower his tray.

"I came by to talk to you." Gabriella said without stuttering.

"About what?" He asked as he walk closer to her. A waiter stole him the tray and began serving the orders.

"Everything." Gabriella replied as she wrings her fingers together.

"Hey, Troy, is she your girlfriend?" A customer asked that was sitting behind him. Troy looked back and shook his head. "Awe, that's disgusting!" The customer yelled and everyone laughed, "You should be his boyfriend! You look cute as a couple!" Another yelled.

"Just shut it, Keith!" Troy scolded and turned back into a shy Gabriella.

"I know we hate each other but," Gabriella started, "But with you sending me gifts and reminding me of Christmas, I don't know how to thank you. Everyone in East High knows I hate Christmas but you made me remind about it about your gifts."

"Gabriella, just tell me what you wanted." Troy interrupted.

"About what happened last week in the backyard... I just want to clear everything." Gabriella said nervously, "Are you sending me gifts because you wanted me to remember Christmas or something else?"

"Of course, to remind you about..." Troy trailed off as he look around. Everyone was looking at them, "Christmas." He finished. Gabriella opened her mouth to say anything but she closed it knowing she couldn't speak a word.

"And one more thing," Gabriella said, "Why did you... you know, did that last week?"

"Did what?" Troy asked, narrowing his eyes.

"You know..." Gabriella said and looked around. Everyone was watching them. They couldn't talk outside because it would be too rude for the people inside the cafe. "Kissed me? I mean, we were enemies and I wanted to know why. Why?" Gabriella asked.

"Yeah, you probably should know." Troy said and removed his aprons from his waist before sliding his hands in his pockets. Honestly, he wanted to kiss her in there, right there and right now. He wanted to feel her lips crashed on hers but he couldn't.

"Just kiss her, dude." A customer yelled and they both looked behind Troy. He turned to her and took a step forward.

"Give her a real kiss!" An old woman said excitedly behind Gabriella.

Gabriella quickly leaned forward to his lips and wrapped her lips around his own. She wrapped her arms around his neck as his hands gestured over his waist, pulling her close. His deepened his kiss and she pulled him closer. Their kiss was fierce and so passionate and they could hear the cheer, wails and yells of the people around the cafe. Gabriella traveled her hands in his hair and brushes it gently.

He continued to rub her back with his hand.

Then, she pulled away from his. Her eyes quickly darted across his eyes. Those cerulean eyes were just perfect in her chocolate eyes. He smiled and she doesn't know why. "Despite us being enemies," Troy started, "Will you be my girlfriend?" he asked. It was more of proposing to her. Her heart raced when she heard his question.

Gabriella doesn't know what to answer to him. Aside from the guys she dated, he was too appealing to her. "Say yes!" The old woman who spoke a while ago. "Darling, you two are going to be a wonderful couple!" The woman added.

"Will you?" Troy repeated and Gabriella stared at him. She didn't uttered a word but inside nodded her head as yes and jumped to hug Troy. Troy hugged her back and spun her around. The crowd inside the cafe clapped their hands and cheered for the newly announced couple. Troy brought her down and looked around. The people were still looking at them...

"Come on, guys. Back to work!" Troy laughed at the waiters in the cafe. The waiters began serving drinks again. Troy smiled back to Gabriella and hugged her again. Gabriella couldn't keep the tears in her eyes. It was tears of joy and she hugged him back. "Just wait me and I'll log out..." Troy said as he kissed her cheeks. He ran into the locker rooms with a smile on her face.

Gabriella turned to the old woman drinking her coffee in the table next to Gabriella. "Thank you, ma'am." Gabriella said and smiled at the old woman. "No problem, sweetie. You two looked cute." The old woman said.

"We were once enemies, totally bullying each other but I couldn't believe that in one teddy bear and a rose would get us together." Gabriella said as she look up and see her new boyfriend walking out of the locker rooms towards her.

Troy and Gabriella walked together in the streets, hand-in-hand. Troy lifted her hand and kissed it. "I was glad you gave the teddy bear and the rose," Gabriella said and leaned her head into the shoulder.

"But why exactly do you hate Christmas?" Troy asked.

"Why?" Gabriella repeated, "My whole world shattered when I started to hate Christmas. My dad... he died on Christmas day six years ago when the plane he's boarding crashed and there were no survivors. I was expecting that night for him and I to play my favorite Christmas carol in our piano. Then, a few years, mom sold that piano saying that dad was no longer alive. She became workaholic and she didn't even know what I look like. Why? Because we barely see each other. Our times were being so against each other and she's being distant."

A tear fell from her eyes. Troy faced her and wiped that tear away before saying, "Don't worry. You have me now. You'll always have me. I won't leave you alone." He said and kissed her forehead, "I love you."

"I love you too." Gabriella said and leaned forward to kiss his lips once more.

As they arrived in the Bolton residence, he pulled her into the front porch. Before opening the door, he faced her and looked into her sparkling eyes. "I want you to have your best Christmas with me... in here, with my family." Troy said and Gabriella's eyes widened. "What?" She asked and he nodded his head.

"Are you serious?" Gabriella asked and he kept on nodding.

"Yes and because I love you, I want you to meet my family tonight." Troy said.

"But... I seriously look horrible." Gabriella said looking down in her clothes.

"Oh, God. You look gorgeous..." Troy said and kissed her cheeks once more, "You are the most beautiful girl I have ever laid my eyes on."

"Are you saying this to all of the girls you dated?" Gabriella asked and he just laughed.

"No, and to tell you," Troy said, "You are the first girl I will bring here to meet my parents." That shut Gabriella up. Is it true? She's the first girl that Troy will allow to meet his parents?

"Seriously?" Gabriella asked and he nodded. She threw her arms around his neck and he spun her around. When he brought her down, he looked down at her. "Thank you so much. I love you!" Gabriella said and give his lips a little peck.

"I love you too." He said and opened the door.

* * *

_**AN:** I know it is creepy but I want to know if you like it. I hope you do because I've had so many trouble in looking for a perfect topic for this. Well, anyways, I am very sorry about for not updating my stories. I'm having troubles in writing the next chapters but I hope you'll all wait for announcements or updates. For this story, **Happy Christmas**, everyone. And one more thing, review me if you want me to make it a two-shot to know what happens in the Christmas of Gabriella with the Boltons._


End file.
